


Why the Welsh Need to Stay Out of the Sun

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Too much fun in the sun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why the Welsh Need to Stay Out of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

>  Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) **tw100** challenge 242- "sun"

  
**Author:**  [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[ **iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title:** Why the Welsh Need to Stay Out of the Sun  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters:** Ianto/Owen  
 **Notes:** Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[ **tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge 242- "sun"  
 **Summary:** Too much fun in the sun?

  
  


Every movement was sheer agony and every inch of his skin resembled the hue of a tomato. YES, EVERY INCH. "Red is not my colour any more." Ianto grumbled, dreaming of a cool bath infused with aloe.

"Ianto the red-bodied tea-boy had a very shiny bum. And if you ever saw it you would even say it glows. All of the other Torchwooders used to laugh and call him names," Owen sung as he applied aloe to Ianto's sunburned skin.

"Do you want to sing in falsetto?" 

"What were you doing on top of the Millennium Centre anyway?"

  
  



End file.
